


Love Is A Burden (But I Want More To Bear)

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [20]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike was Icarus and Harvey was the sun. He longed to be near him, but he would burn away before he even had the chance at ever reaching the other man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Burden (But I Want More To Bear)

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on [tumblr.](http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/)

Mike remembered the day he realized that he was in love with one Harvey Specter like it had been just a few seconds ago.

Thanks to his eidetic memory he could remember everything that had ever happened to him, everything he had heard, spoken or read, but this moment had a special clarity to it that all the others lacked. The colours more vibrant, what was spoken more clear, the emotions he had felt more intense, even if he was just recalling everything.

It had been a sunny day in late summer. The sun shone from the sky, making the skyscrapers of Manhattans shine like miniature stars. It reflected on the Hudson River; thousands of diamonds glimmering, a sea of light. Mike was just coming back from the file room when he saw Harvey and he stopped in his tracks.

The older man was standing in front of the windows, holding a glass of scotch in one hand. The sun shone on him, illuminating his profile and making him look eternal and untouchable. The light reflected off the hundreds of dust particles floating in the air. It looked like Harvey was standing amidst the stars; a titan in the centre of the universe who did not care about time passing him by.

It was as if everything in Mike´s life had led up to this. It was in that moment, when he saw Harvey standing there, extruding an aura of calmness and quiet, that he just stood there and thought to himself: _I love this man_.

It had been a private revelation, but it was important to Mike nevertheless. Whenever he felt like he couldn’t go on anymore, whenever the world was standing against him and there was no way out, he remembered Harvey and the serenity of the moment and everything else just faded into the background.

It was a beautiful illusion. But like all illusion it had one major fault: It wasn´t real. Just a fantasy, a product spun of the threads of Mike´s wishes and yearnings. As long as he closed his eyes everything would be real, but the moment he opened them – the moment he let back in the cold, cruel world – it would all fall apart like a house of cards.

This love was a burden, yet Mike would love more to bear.

* * *

 

“She won´t come back,” Harvey stated, his void clear off any emotion. It broke Mike´s heart to see the man he admired and loved broken like this. Maybe he could never find happiness with Harvey, but he deserved good things happening to him more than anyone else. Slowly he put on hand on Harvey´s shoulder.

“Harvey,” he said and the man looked up at him. “She will come back. You both said things meant to heart, but in the end you always end up together.” Harvey didn’t say anything, but Mike could see the spark of hope rekindling in Harvey´s eyes and it killed him on the inside that this spark would never burn for him.

“Thanks, Mike,” Harvey replied. Mike squeezed one last time and then let go of Harvey. “You´re a great friend.” The phrase burned inside Mike´s mind, like poison, turning everything into ash and dust. It coiled around him and threatened to suffocate him, to drown him in despair and wistfulness.

His love was one unrequited. It was a searing flame that devoured him from within, that hollowed him out until he would be nothing more but an empty husk that only longed for things long past. But Mike didn’t care as long as he would be allowed near Harvey.

Mike was Icarus and Harvey was the sun. He longed to be near him, but he would burn away before he had even the chance at ever reaching the other man.

“You´re welcome,” Mike whispered. “I´ll always be there for you.”

 


End file.
